You Are My World
by x-NatPeaceOut-x
Summary: Tate fic, my first fic. A bomb turns the teams world upside down after what was meant to be a simple stakeout. Mostly Tony's POV. Please R&R kindly.
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any of the NCIS cahracters or the show itself. If I did, wouldn't you think that what you're about to read would be an episode instead?_

_**A/N: **Ok, so this is my first Tate fan fic that I have ever written, so please be kind and constructive when you comment (but please do not hesitate to R&R!). And just for the record, this is also the first fan fic I have ever published...so...ok, just read it and please comment!_

"Kate! Over here!" Tony whispered as loudly as he could. He and Kate were currently on a stakeout trying to catch a group of terrorists of whom recently layed out a threat against the NCIS database headquarters. As official and as "glamorous" as it seemed, right now they were investigating the many wonders of Washington's storm water drains.

"Kate!" Where the hell is she? Tony thought. Damnit, she couldn't have been...

"Right behind you," came Kate's reply as she tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly let out a yelp, but refused to allow it to escape. Unfortunately, Kate had already noticed that she had scared him and was already stiffling laughter. Tony gave her a serious look.

"That wasn't funny, Kate."

"Maybe not for you..." she said, trying to calm down. "Anyway, what is it?" Tony pointed beside him at the two large storm water drains.

"You're not serious..." she said quietly. He gave her a smirk before turning into a more investigative demeanor.

"C'mon, Kate...I'm certain Gibbs would want us to leave no stone unturned," he said, unable to hide his smile, yet again.

"Oh my gosh, Tony. Don't go all philosophical on me," she said. "C'mon, let's just get this over and done with."

They walked over to the large opening of the drain, guns in their hands ready. They looked at each other before entering the drain.

"Ladies first!" Tony gestured almost cheerfully for Kate to go in first.

"Such a gentleman, Tony," Kate replied sarcastically. However, she started to move towards the entrance, about to step over the bars at the base of the tunnel's entrance. But a firm hand around her arm stopped her.

"Tony, what is it?" she whispered. His eyes were staring at something past her and his usual casual expression had been replaced by something Kate hardly ever saw there – fear.

"Kate, it's a trap, look," he said, pointing to a couple of fishline-like wires running across the tunnel's entrance. Kate took a step back towards Tony. "I think we should get out of here," he said grabbing her hand. He began to lead her away from the entrance, when after a few feet Kate stumbled.

"You ok?" Tony asked but caught her before she could fall completely, and doing so, caught a glimpse of what caused her to trip. Kate nodded and held on a little tighter.

"Oh shit..." Tony said before grabbing a hold of Kate's arm and pulling her away from the tunnel as fast as possible. He only got to run as far as a few extra feet before the explosion of the tunnel threw them both to the ground. Tony scrambled over to where Kate was lying just inches away. He quickly covered her with his body as debris came falling down around them. Another smaller explosion shook the ground and Tony held Kate tighter in an effort to protect her.

After half a minute passed without either of them moving a single muscle, Tony finally spoke.

"Kate?" he said in a rasping tone. "Katie? You ok?" He rolled over so that he could see her. Her eyes were closed, her hair was slightly ruffled and she was completely still. He stroked her cheek, trying to rouse her. "Kate? C'mon, this isn't funny," he said in a worried tone. She replied with silence and continued to lay motionless against the dirt. He lifted her up until she was almost cradled in his arms.

"Kate, I'm being deadly serio..." Tony began wincing at his last word. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or upset. He chose anger. "No! Kate! Get up! I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you here me?!"

At that moment Gibbs came running from across the newly broken road from where he had been investigating and immediately ran to his two junior agents' side.

"DiNozzo, I heard the bomb. Are you two alright?!" he asked, scared. Tony heard his tone of voice and was nearly shocked to hear his boss sound so concerned. He looked up at Gibbs, tears threatening to shed.

"Kate..." he simply whispered, looking back down at the limp woman in his arms. His grip on her was so intense that he could feel her pulse – slow and weak.

"Boss, she's getting..." Tony words faded as he spotted an ambulance in the distance and his boss talking urgently on his cell phone. He looked down at his partner, his tear falling on her cheek. His surroundings had now become a blur, with the only thing in his world that mattered at that very moment vividly lying broken in his arms.


	2. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: Yet again, don't own NCIS, or the characters...oh wait...then again, I did make up that nurse - her name is NOT Emma btw. lol**

**A/N: I know this chapter is fairly short but I'm tired atm...so pfft haha. Anyway, I like this chapter - it gives us an insight to Tony's inner thoughts tehe! Chapter 3 is coming so please be patient...and only constructive comments please...R&R! Here we go...**

Tony slowly opened his eyes, preparing himself for the harsh morning light that often awake him in the morning through his bedroom window. However, he was greeted with the stale smell of dust and newly washed bedsheets. He heard the familiar beep of what had to be his heartrate. That's when he realised – the hospital. The room was dimly lit with natural light and he couldn't see much past his own bed.

"Damn, not the hospital...what..." he whispered, when suddenly reality hit him in the back of the head like one of Gibbs' slaps.

"Kate," he said. He looked around the room and saw no one in sight. He began to sit up but found it practically impossible as searing pain shot up and down his left leg. His heartrate went up by a few beats and a nurse came in to his aid. He began to smile at the young nurse until he realised why he had tried to get up in the first place.

"Where's Kate?" he asked lifting his head and making it harder for the nurse to make him comfortable.

"Kate? Ah...Oh, you mean that brunette? Is she your wife?" she asked quietly as not to disturb any other patients that may have been in the room.

"Where is she?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

"She's in the room a couple of doors down..." she began. Tony had heard enough and decided to make another break for it. He winced in pain and grabbed his leg.

"Sir, you're going to need to lie back. She is asleep, just like everyone else in here, being 5 am and all," she whispered loudly. She was tired and was annoyed by his little sharade already.

"Is she alright?" he asked in a rasped, worried tone. The nurse looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"She will be fine, she just needs some time to recover from her injuries. There's no permanent damage is what I'm trying to say," she quietly. She was glad to see the sillouette of a relieved smile stretch across his features. "I'll see what I can do about letting you see her later, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied gratefully. "Oh, by the way, what happened to me?" The nurse nearly laughed at his last sentence. His boss had told her that there was a stupid side to him.

"According to Dr. Sherwood, you have a fractured leg and several bruises...but you should be fine to walk on crutches within a few hours," she said. "Now, get some sleep. I'll be out here if anything happens." And with that she walked out of the room and into the florescent-lit hallway.

Tony let his head rest back against the stiff pillow. Thoughts of Kate ran through his head as he closed his eyes. First, he saw himself holding her, protecting her from everything bad in the world. He could feel her hold on to him, too, whispering to him, caressing his cheek. He could feel his lips lowering to hers involuntarily, he could hear Gibbs storming on them. He chuckled quietly at the thought of Gibbs catching him and Kate together – even if it was only in his mind...or maybe the morphine, seeing as how Kate would never let anything get serious between them. His smile quickly faded.

He felt the ground shake, Kate's body lay limp in his arms, his tears stinging his cheeks as they run down his cheeks and fall onto Kate's pale features. He quickly opened his eyes in fright. There was no way that he was going to sleep now. He searched his mind for thoughts of a happier, more DiNozzo nature; he remembered thinking of Gibbs catching him with Kate when a thought came to his mind and he allowed a grin to plaster on his face.

"Crutches! Yes! No work!" he whispered triumphantly to the darkness, lifting a fist of victory in the air. He suddenly gasped, pain shooting through his ribs. "Damnit! I wasn't expecting that one..."


End file.
